Omnitrix
The '''Omnitrix '''is a powerful genetic manipulation technology developed by Azmuth. It consists of a two-part system: a DNA repository known as the Codon Stream on the planet Primus, and a watch-like receiver unit which powers the overall system. The Omnitrix gives its wielder the ability to transform into other sentient lifeforms from a selection of more than one million genetic templates, or genoarchetypes, from across the Milky Way Galaxy. The Omnitrix's current wielder is Max Glenn. Functionality The Omnitrix is a system designed for the purpose of instantaneously and temporarily transforming sentient beings into other species from the Codon Stream, an enormous genetic repository of DNA samples from across the universe. Azmuth created the Codon Stream in order to preserve species in the case of mass-extinction events. The Omnitrix matrix core itself is the computer system designed to access the Codon Stream; because of this, the Codon Stream is effectively useless without the Omnitrix to manipulate it. The Omnitrix functions by instantaneously receiving signals from Primus, the planet of the Codon Stream, and transforming the Omnitrix wielder into the species programmed into the device, whether manually or through mental trigger. Part of the enormous importance of the Omnitrix lies in its source of power, a universal energy field discovered by Azmuth as one of the myriad "primal forces" that he designed Ascalon to manipulate. This energy field, known colloquially as "Omnitrix energy," is capable of supplying the necessary power to alter DNA on a sophisticated and nonetheless instantaneous scale. The Omnitrix filters and directs Omnitrix energy in a specific wavelength that affects the DNA of its wielder, shifting it into the genoarchetype accessed via the Codon Stream. The DNA of an Omnitrix-user is altered from the moment they don the Omnitrix, charged with "potential Omnitrix energy" that makes it susceptible to transformations. This altered DNA is akin to reruma DNA, which is why Max Glenn of the Twilight Future survived the calamity of 2035 in spite of not being a reruma. Omnitrix energy is extremely power and highly dangerous. A fault in the Omnitrix self-destruct system which occurred in 2005 caused feedback in the Omnitrix energy field, which, had it not been stopped, would have caused a ripple effect that would have ripped apart the entire universe atom-by-atom. However, the power of Omnitrix energy has also seen positive use; it is theoretically capable of reviving entire destroyed species, and even altered the DNA of the entire Atasian race, turning them into rerumas. The Omnitrix has also been exploited to give individuals power over DNA; Vilgax used the Omnitrix to create an army of shape-shifting bioids, and Albedo, Azmuth's rogue assistant, even used Omnitrix energy to give himself the natural power to alter his DNA at will, allowing him to turn into any species. History The Omnitrix was originally created by Azmuth for the purpose of promoting peace and empathy throughout the galaxy, partly as an apology for the disaster caused by his previous creation, Ascalon. The Omnitrix was designed to allow its user to walk in the shoes of different sentient organisms, to facilitate a deep and intuitive understanding of other life forms. However, the Omnitrix quickly came to be a subject of conflict, as various factions across the galaxy fought for control over it. Eventually, the Omnitrix was given to the Plumber ally Xylene, who was to bring it to Max Tennyson for its own protection. Xylene was pursued by Vilgax, who damaged her ship. Xylene then sent the Omnitrix to Earth, but instead of reaching Max, it was acquired by his grandson, Ben Tennyson. Over the next few years, Ben grew into the role of a planetary and galactic protector wielding the Omnitrix. In 2010, Vilgax acquired the Omnitrix after threatening to kill Ben's cousin Gwen Tennyson and close friend Kevin Levin. However, Ben subsequently destroyed the Omnitrix in order to prevent Vilgax from using it to invade the galaxy. At the time, Azmuth had been in the process of developing the Ultimatrix, an improved model of the Omnitrix, but it was stolen by his former assistant Albedo, who modified it with an evolutionary function. Ben acquired the Ultimatrix from Albedo shortly after destroying the Omnitrix, and wielded it until 2011, when it was destroyed by Azmuth and replaced by a newer Omnitrix model. Ben wielded this new model of the Omnitrix until 2019, when he died in the process of sealing the Twilight to prevent the Old Ones from entering our dimension during the Twilight War. The Omnitrix was then kept in the custody of Gwen Tennyson until she passed it on to Max Glenn in 2035, for him to use in leading the Plumbers' Helpers. Category:Technology